Courage and the Tenacious Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Season one of digimon with Serena in it, how will this change things. Eventual Tai x Serena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Serena Tsukino sighs in relief when she gets on the bus to summer camp, until that moment she had honestly thought her parents might try and hold her back. Nope, because it had been a birthday gift from her paternal grandmother she was allowed to go as Grandma Umika had showed up personally to escort her to the bus stop. The twelve year old smiles as she settles in. Half an hour later an apologetic brown haired boy a little younger than her sits beside her, " Sorry for waking you. I'm Kamiya Taichi but call me Tai, please. "

" No problem, Tsukino Serena. What's up with the goggles? " Serena responds.

" My one grandpa gave them to me and they were one of the last gifts he ever gave me. "

" Oh, then they are very important and priceless. " Serena says.

" Hey, you got a favorite sport? "

" Track, I run in all of the solo events and I also do the discus. "

" I'm more of a soccer player but, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a few running tips. " Tai admits.

That was the beginning of a lifelong friendship though neither of them knew it at the time. Serena found herself being harried by her cabin mates and so she generally hung out with Tai as long as she could. Keeping all of her possessions in the unique backpack her grandma Tsukino had given her. It was spelled to hold an infinite amount of items and whatever she was thinking of ended up in her hand. Her grandma had shoved as many water bottles and non-perishable food items as she could buy in three days into her backpack. Everything could be eaten without being cooked and there was plenty of plastic ware as well.

Plus, there was enough medical supplies and medicine, mostly pain killers and antibiotic creams in her backpack as well. Her grandma had just said it was better to be over prepared than underprepared. She and Tai were up in a tree currently just relaxing when it started to snow. Serena curses under breath as she leaps down from the tree easily, Tai following her. She had taught him how to safely jump from trees earlier at camp. They ended up in Tai's cabin along with the blonde Ishida Yamato and his little brother Takaishi Takeru, Serena had heard that he was called TK and he called his brother Matt.

Tachikawa Mimi was dressed all in pink, while a slightly older boy with dark blue hair and round wire frame glasses was Kido Joe. The red headed girl wearing a yellow sleeveless t-shirt and blue jeans along with some kind of blue hat was Takenouchi Sora. The final occupant of the cabin was a boy wearing an orange long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, khaki colored cargo shorts, yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple shoes with black snaps with a yellow lightning bolt on each shoe typing away on a yellow and white laptop held the name Izumi Koushiro but Tai just called him Izzy.

Serena got on all right with Sora but she stayed close to Tai. The chocolate eyed and haired boy frowns briefly, Serena had, had no problems with making friends with him. In fact they'd clicked immediately, which was cool, but he'd've thought that she'd want female friends. Apparently she was more comfortable with him here at camp than anyone else. When the snow stopped Serena takes the time to dig out a hoody for herself and Tai, as he was the only one close to her at the moment. Hers was silver in color while his was orange. Tai smiles his thanks as they head out in time to see what looked like an aurora in the sky and to hear Mimi comment about wanting her fluffy pink snow boots.

Serena tunes out the conversation going on around her and is stunned when eight objects crash land in front of them. Serena's right hand lashes out to grab hers immediately and she attaches it to her belt at the same time Tai does. When Tai calls out, " Surf's Up! " the twelve year old was quick to grab onto her second ever friend.

Serena groans as she comes to, to see a yellow creature that looked somewhat vulpine in nature sitting on her chest, " Hi, Serena, I am Viximon. I've been waiting for you for a very long time. "

" Where are we, Viximon? " Serena asks.

" We're in the Digital World, Serena. "

The blonde gets to her feet and looks around spying Tai already on his feet. She removes her hoody and puts it back in her backpack before heading over to Tai and reaching him at the same time as Izzy. " You all right, Serena? " Tai asks her as he hands her the hoody she had loaned him. She puts it back in her backpack even as she nods and introduces her partner. Serena was internally swearing as she could feel the malevolence in the air and it was weakening her. She and Viximon both turn when they can feel danger approaching. Motimon leads them to a hiding tree and Serena was grateful for the close proximity to Tai. His positive outlook was counteracting all the despair and sadism, yes, sadism could be sensed by empaths, in the wind.

Why could she not filter out the negative feelings that she sensed? She didn't have enough good memories to combat all the negativity that she was sensing either. Just then Sora called out an all clear, after all the humans and digimon were introduced they realized the pink lover was missing. That was when Izzy suggested she was just picking flowers and they heard her scream. Serena sees the bug after her, that Motimon identifies as Kuwagamon. Serena spins on her heel, picking up Viximon, and sprinting off, Tai only seconds behind her.

Serena curses when she sees the cliff and skids to a halt, " Anyone bring a helicopter? " Matt asks somewhat jokingly.

Serena then notices where Tai is and tackles him out of the way even as Koromon attacks Kuwagamon and sends him wide. Serena stands up, her eyes narrowing and holds her ground. She could take a few injuries, no problem. Tai pulls her back though and their little partners decide to take a stand and at that moment the devices that had landed in front of them burst into life and start to whine while a rainbow of color descends upon the digimon.

" Viximon digivolve to… Renamon. "

" Koromon digivolve to… Agumon. "

" Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon. "

" Yokomon digivolve to… Biyomon. "

" Motimon digivolve to… Tentomon. "

" Tanemon digivolve to… Palmon. "

" Bukamon digivolve to… Gomamon. "

" Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon. "

" Diamond Storm! "

" Pepper Breath! "

" Blue Blaster! "

" Spiral Twister! "

" Super Shocker! "

" Poison Ivy! "

" Marching Fishes! "

" Boom Bubble Breath! "

With Renamon in the mix Kuwagamon is pixelated only for another one to come after them while they were celebrating. Serena curses at this, " Gomamon, we'll have to jump, can you guarantee we won't drown? "

" Yeah, no problem, I have friends in the area. " Gomamon replies.

Tai nods at this, " Everyone, I have faith in Gomamon, let's jump. "

Gomamon goes first and then the others jump and land on a raft made up of fish. Serena sighs in relief, " You did good, Renamon. I don't think any of us were expecting another one to show up. "

The others all have their private chats and Serena tunes out until Matt says he wasn't scared at all. Since she could only reach him with her foot she lightly kicks him and he yelps, " Enough with the macho attitude, Ishida. "

Tai grins at this, " Thanks, I think all of us wanted to hit him for that comment. "

" Most definitely. " Izzy agrees as they get off of their raft and end up on a beach. Gomamon thanks his fishy friends and so does Serena, Renamon, Tai, and Agumon. Now what were they going to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Birth of Greymon and Youkomon

Chapter 2

" Well, that was fun. " Serena says, " At least the riding on a raft of fish. The rest, well, guess it depends on a person's definition of fun. "

" Indeed. " Renamon says.

Tai rolls his eyes, by now he knew that Serena actually did find that fun, they may have only known each other for two weeks at camp, but that had been more than long enough for Tai to observe some things about the female blonde with sapphire eyes. One was that injuries didn't stop her, he could swear she had broken her ankle the one day, running from her cabin mates and yet she was still able to walk and by the next day she didn't even have a limp. He had also noticed that any bruise she got healed up extremely fast, yet he said nothing, trusting that she would tell him when she was ready.

She was currently digging in her backpack and comes up with a box of chocolate chip granola bars, a family sized one and gives one to everyone, digimon included, though she teaches them how to open them first, but she gives Gomamon's to him already open, " How much food do you have on you anyhow, Tsukino? " Matt asks her.

Serena smirks, " My paternal grandma is a demon hunter so she gave me a very special backpack and filled it up with as much non-perishable food items as she could buy in three days, same with pain meds and topical creams, and other medical and survival supplies. Where do you think Tai got the orange hoody from anyhow, Ishida? "

" Then if we can't find food we're covered, right? " Sora asks her.

Serena nods and chows down on hers, she also pulls out several water bottles that had been spelled to automatically refill, Palmon was the first to get one and Mimi explains the bottle to her and how to use it. Once everyone has their own water bottle and have sated their thirst they can hear phones ringing. Serena just rolls her eyes and follows everyone. Only her grandma and Molly would care what happened to her. They both weren't expecting to hear from her until camp was over. They were obviously in a different world, although not everyone was a reincarnated Moon Princess and an in training demon hunter.

She was better equipped to survive here and she had started teaching Tai some of the basics, if only because he needed to learn how to jump and fall right. Plus, if he remained a good friend of hers then he would need to know how to defend himself. She'd actually like it if when the time came he would be by her side fighting Beryl and her forces. She knew damn well that she could not follow the game plan that had been laid out at the fall of the moon. Tai joins her after trying to call home and maybe for a pizza delivery, " Why didn't you call anyone or at least try to? "

" My best friend since pre-k and my paternal grandma are the only ones whom would care and neither one of them is expecting to hear anything from me for the duration of camp. My parents and little brother could care less, they only let me come because grandma owns the house we live in and she showed up. Papa isn't too happy that she chose to train me instead of Sammy. I'm grandma's heir, at least the paternal one. " Serena answers with a shrug.

" Wow, so you actually don't want to leave camp, do you? " Tai asks.

" No, I don't. You're my second ever friend, well, there is Melvin but he's more of an acquaintance. "

" Why don't you have friends? You seem like the type of girl to have a lot of them. " Tai queries her, the others were still trying to get a call to go through at the moment.

Serena sighs, " Because of how little I can tell them, and how little time I can spend with them. My parents don't dare keep me from spending time with Molly because grandma threatened to kick them out or worse live with us if they did that. If you can get grandma's approval then they can't keep me from spending time with you either. "

Tai looks at her, to think that her parents were that demanding of her time. His were basically never around, " Why do your parents do that? "

" They hate me, they didn't want a daughter, especially one that just can't seem to test well. Grandma keeps telling them to test me for learning disorders but they refuse. Mama locks me out at night if my grades are lower than B's. The only time I do well for tests is if I have someone quiz me while I'm practicing discus or jogging. Hell, even going through the katas grandma taught me. "

" Sounds like ADHD, Attention Deficit Hypertension Disorder. I was diagnosed with that and I do better studying while in motion. Thankfully my school has someone that can help kids like us easily enough. She also taught us some tricks to help us study better and to get through our homework. I'd be happy to help out when we get back and school starts up again. " Tai says just as the others except Joe come wandering over, having finally given up.

Serena hands out some more granola bars for the humans and digimon, they needed to keep their strength up after all. " Man, I am so glad your grandma packed so much food for you, Tsukino. " Matt says.

Serena rolls her eyes, " We should still try and find food that way we can load up my backpack and save the food that I have at the same time. The water bottles automatically refill, a spell grandma had placed on them. "

" That certainly saves us some time, we won't have to look for water. " Sora admits.

" Very true, at least our food and water needs are taken care of for the moment. I guess with your grandma being a demon hunter she decided over prepared is better than underprepared, huh. " Joe says.

" Exactly that, finally give up, Joe? " Serena asks him just as Renamon and Biyomon both look off to the side.

" What's wrong, Biyomon? " Sora asks.

" Trouble. "

Serena was already up and moving, taking Tai with her. Joe tries to make for the cliff only to get blasted by a stream of water. Tentomon gives them information on their current opponent while Serena and Tai keep moving. Tai was able to dodge easily from years of soccer play while Serena had years of demon hunting training under her belt. Serena had brought out a pack of trail mix while she and Tai had been talking letting the yellow bipedal vixen and the small orange dinosaur eat. The other digimon were just too hungry to fight, leaving it up to Renamon and Agumon.

" Aim for the eyes. " Serena calls out.

Both digimon nod and set to work, " Pepper Breath! "

" Diamond Storm! "

Serena and Tai both curse when Shellmon's seaweed hair wraps tightly around them. The female blonde snarls incomprehensibly and lashes out with her spirit energy just as she can feel her breathing stop. She drops to the ground at the same time as Tai, neither of them quite comprehending that their partners had digivolved. Renamon into Youkomon and Agumon into Greymon. Serena shakes her head as her awareness returns before going over to Tai and summoning her demon hunting weapon, a glowing silver discus, made of pure energy. Hopefully her partner and Tai's could handle Shellmon. In the end Youkomon stayed back to protect them while Greymon sends Shellmon sailing.

Serena was quick to down seven chocolate bars while the others couldn't see and Tai was too busy watching the fight. She knew damn well that the more sugar she got in her the quicker she would heal up. She did not want anyone asking any uncomfortable questions once they relocated and settled down for the night. She was just grateful her backpack was also water proof. She drags Tai off before the others can get wise and just looks at him. Tai grimaces and removes his shirt. Serena blinks, " Damn, Tai, you stop breathing for a second as well? "

" Yeah, I did, why are you in such good shape? "

" If I sugar load then I can heal up even faster then I generally do. I downed seven chocolate bars while no one was looking. Now, let's get those ribs wrapped up. " Serena replies and pulls out one of the larger Ace bandages, quickly setting to work before any of the others could come looking.

Tai sighs when the pain subsides and Serena tosses him two Advil to take as well. Tai throws his shirt back on and they rejoin the others before suspicions can be aroused too far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Rise of Garurumon Birdramon Takes Flight

Chapter 3

Tai and Serena are at the front of the group and Serena has Renamon out ahead scouting things out after they had climbed the cliff. The yellow vixen leads them away from the Monochromon fighting over territory, and then gets them back on the correct path to head towards the beach she had found, complete with fish. Serena had tossed everyone another granola bar a piece and she keeps a careful eye on Tai. He didn't mind Serena keeping an eye on him. Sora on the other hand was one of the worst mother hens you could imagine.

Sora just didn't understand that he could easily take care of his own wounds, seeing as how his mother had never forgiven him for what had happened to Kari when they were younger. It was her fault for leaving such a young kid in charge and Kari had seemed fine. Yet she had never truly looked at him or touched him since. His dad at least understood that they the parents were at fault for leaving such a little kid in charge and unsupervised.

It had taken Tai a long time to realize that what happened really wasn't his fault but that of his parents. He hadn't quite come to terms with that realization and his mother's attitude towards him certainly didn't help either. At least he had his dad, it sounded like Serena only had her best friend and her paternal grandma on her side, looking out for her well-being. That just wasn't fair and yet Tai knew she didn't want pity, she just wanted someone who could understand even a little bit of how that felt. He could, since his mother basically ignored his existence since that day.

With Renamon scouting for trouble they at least had some warning and could maybe work their way around the trouble areas. Plus, she could get them back on course as well. Tai frowns when he notices that the sun is starting to set and looks at Serena, " Renamon, how much longer? " Serena calls out.

" Not much, we'll be there shortly. It is the perfect campground. " Renamon answers her partner.

Once they reach the site Serena immediately sets to gathering fruits with the others, putting as many in her backpack as she could. The digimon understood this and helped out by gathering as many as they could as quickly as they could. Serena also gathered up some sticks for cooking the fish they were sure to get. Once they were done gathering food they head back to see Matt and Tai had gotten the fire started. The fruits that were in everyone's arms were placed on the ground, Serena refused to go anywhere near that trolley car that could be seen a little ways off.

She had several blankets in her backpack along with pillows, she'd camp out under the trees and drag Tai with her. He needed rest and he would need another dose of Advil as well. Once they've eaten and Tai has had his first watch Serena drags him over to her and hands him two blankets and a pillow, " Sleep! "

Tai makes his bed and curls up, after taking another dose of Advil. The pair slept through Seadramon's attack and missed Gabumon digivolving to Garurumon. The others let them sleep because they had both been hammered by Shellmon earlier. As they all range around their sleeping acquaintances in most cases and go under themselves they fail to see the injured pair, yes, Serena was still injured, just not as severely as she had been, roll over and curl up together. Nor did anyone see the silver glow that lit up around Serena and the orange one that lit up around Tai before they merged and then surrounded the other. Only Renamon was awake to see this and she smiles lightly. Renamon knew the truth about her partner, which was why she had been chosen as Tenacity's partner.

Tenacity, Serena, was the Moon Princess reincarnated, and Renamon had been the one being that had kept her sane during the Silver Millennium. They had only been friends back then but Renamon understood her partner better than the others did. Lord Fanglongmon had chosen the princess back then and had managed to keep track of her soul. Then there was the fact that Fanglongmon had a tendency of choosing the kids that were at risk, and the princess was at risk, dangerously close to just giving up and ending her life.

Renamon knew all this because Fanglongmon had told her before he had sent her to where she would meet her future partner. It was Fanglongmon's hope that Tenacity and Courage would be good for each other and so far they were. Renamon was glad that Serena was able to confide in Tai so easily. She only knew why her partner had been chosen, she didn't know about the other children.

Infinity Mountain:

Devimon watches over the chosen children, though he was not expecting there to be eight of them, and for the one to have a Renamon for a partner. A Renamon that could digivolve to Youkomon as well. The other boy, the one with the Agumon that had Greymon as his next form instead of Meramon or Centaurumon. If those children were allowed to continue to gain strength then things would get sticky for him.

It was the blonde girl that truly concerned him as she had no problem charging right into battle. She had also created a discus made out of pure energy. She was definitely one that he had to keep his eyes on. Then there was the fact that they were using Renamon to scout ahead, directing them away from most of the trouble they could get into. The boy with the Agumon and the girl with the Renamon needed to go, now.

" Ogremon, go destroy the girl with the Renamon and the boy with the Agumon, they are too dangerous to let them live. " Devimon orders.

Campsite:

Two hours later Renamon freezes and then spins around, charging up her attack at the same time, " Diamond Storm! "

Serena bolts awake and shoves Tai awake before packing up the pillows and blankets around them, and throwing her backpack on. Renamon's attack connects with a green digimon carrying around a club. " Pummel Whack! "

" Pepper Breath! Spitfire! " Agumon was quick to wake and charge up his attacks, sending two out to collide with Ogremon's attack.

" Power Paw! " Renamon uses her speed to get in close and punch Ogremon, sending him sailing. Renamon happened to be a rookie with the strength of a champion. Ogremon gets back up and throws his club at Serena and Tai, the blonde quickly tackles her friend out of the way only to get hit herself. She barely bit back the scream of pain from that, getting back up with Tai's help.

" Why is he coming after just us? " Tai muses out loud.

Serena's eyes narrow, " He must have a boss that is scared of us if he lets us go on unchecked. "

" Of course, get us out of the way before we can become a major threat. That tears it, Ogremon has to be driven back, but how do we pull that off. Can our digimon partners even digivolve again so soon after the last time? " Tai wonders, even as he pulls them out of the way of another attack.

" Good question, we need to turn this in our favor somehow. " Serena states.

" You're right, there has to be a way, he's got to have a weakness that we can use against him, but what is it. " Tai says as they evade another attack and then Ogremon is nailed with another Diamond Storm on Renamon's part.

Agumon looks around, like Tai he knew Ogremon had to have a weakness that could be exploited, it just had to be discovered. He gathers power into his claws and then waits for the opportune moment, " Cross Fire! " Agumon calls out right before the attack lands on Ogremon. Cross Fire was a slashing attack and it connects painfully with the Champion digimon, and then Renamon was there hitting him with another Diamond Storm.

Ogremon is forced to retreat and the partner digimon look at their partners, Serena's right arm was hanging limply at her side and Renamon frowns before going over to her partner and putting her shoulder back into socket. Tai looks at her, " Just think about a sling when you open my backpack and you'll have one in your hand. " Serena murmurs.

Tai nods and soon they have her doctored up. Serena downs some Advil with Tai's help and the twelve year old looks at their partners, " Whomever is the driving evil here on this island fears Tai and myself if we were to gain more experience, and you two were to gain more experience and power. "

" Eliminate the threat before said threat becomes too large to handle, sound planning, only we staved off this attempt. " Renamon admits.

" True, but there are bound to be other attempts, we'll have to stay alert. " Tai points out as he grabs some food for them and they start to eat. They'd have to wait for the others to wake up but for now it was just them. Renamon kept quiet about what she had witnessed. To think her old friend had found her destined soul mate in her next life, and that they had already claimed each other, apparently their guards were down enough while they slept for their souls to do so.

When the others woke up TK was the first to notice that Serena's right arm was in a sling, " What happened? " TK asks.

" We were attacked by an Ogremon, apparently Serena and I make his boss very nervous and he wants us out of the way before we came become a bigger threat. Serena shoved me out of the way when Ogremon threw his club at us, Renamon popped her arm back into socket and we got it put in a sling. " Tai answers and he was now carrying Serena's backpack, just until her shoulder healed up.

" Great, so now you two have some digimon gunning for you so you won't become more of a threat than you already are, that's just fantastic. " Matt grumbles.

Serena grabs on to Tai with her good hand to keep him from sniping back, the goggle wearing boy sighs and hands out food to everyone, and then they were off again. The digimon making sure to keep putting more food into the backpack just in case. Palmon and Gomamon were loving their refilling water bottles as Gomamon happened to be aquatic and Palmon was a plant. They needed the water more, so Palmon would dump a little bit of water on the seal like digimon's back until Joe caught on and did it for his partner.

Tai and Serena were in the lead of their little procession through the forest while Renamon scouted the territory out. That was when they came up to a bunch of road signs and Matt decides to imitate a tour guide, " Up next on our tour is the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs, please keep to the path and make sure the flash setting is off on your cameras, thank you. "

Renamon reports that there is a desert ahead but if they made it through that there was also a Yokomon Village. Thankfully they all had water and Serena reaches into her backpack to pull out several wide brimmed hats to keep the sun off of them, before handing them out. Mimi was the only human child that didn't need one, but Serena did give one to Palmon.

" Did your grandmother seriously take every type of situation into consideration when she packed that backpack for you? " Sora asks.

" Yes, she did, " Serena admits, " Or at least as many as she could think of at the time. " the blonde girl amends her statement.

" I guess that would make sense considering this is a demon huntress we're talking about. " Izzy chimes in.

They all make sure to drink frequently as they cross the desert and Sora fills Serena and Tai in on what they had missed while they slept. " Not fun getting squeezed like that, is it, Matt? " Tai asks and pulls out the bottle of Advil from his pocket and hands Matt two.

Matt chuckles, " No, it's not, thanks for the painkillers, Tsukino. "

Serena smirks, " Baa-chan packed everything she could think of, thankfully there's also Tylenol for those that are allergic to Ibuprofen and can only handle Acetaminophen. "

" That's really smart. " Joe admits as they continue walking, everyone grateful for the hats and water.

Infinity Mountain:

Devimon frowns as he watches them approach the Yokomon Village, that Agumon and the Renamon had managed to repel Ogremon. He'd need to rethink how to get rid of those two pesky humans if Ogremon couldn't get the job done. Though he had wounded the girl, so that was something. Of course, said girl seemed to be able to heal as fast as some digimon which would make it harder to take her out of the picture even for a short time.

Desert:

Serena frowns when she feels a concentrated wave of malevolence again, it had to be those black gear shaped things. All things negative had an adverse effect on her though she wasn't feeling it as much now that she thought about it. How was that possible unless… her thoughts pause as her empathy notices something she hadn't when Ogremon was attacking before, an almost completed soul bond. She follows the connection back to… Tai? Tai was her other half, then again she did trust him, which for her was very unusual as she only answered questions the other kids directed at her, she didn't start conversations with them.

She knew Tai was concerned about her, he was able to talk with all of them easily though she could tell he and Matt were going to have issues for quite some time to come. It was why she had intervened when she had earlier. She knew being snarky was Matt's way of expressing his fear and concern, but it rubbed Tai the wrong way. She was grateful she was an empath and knew these things, though Tai and Matt would have to have it out one day, just not when they needed to get moving, and preferably when she had two good arms and could knock some sense into the both of them.

Though Sora might do the same thing as well, seeing as how she was used to dealing with Tai's antics. Still, Serena got the feeling that Tai shared more with her than he did with any of his other friends. Not surprising if she was right about them being soul bonded. Those whom shared soul bonds generally were more trusting of the other half than of anyone else. It was similar kind of bond between them and their digimon partners as well, the others probably just couldn't sense it just yet.

It was to the relief of all of them that the village came into sight. Anything to get out of the blistering heat of the desert and they had watched that gear crash into the mountain in the distance. Serena felt that they were going to be dealing with those gears in some way or another in the near future, in what way she couldn't tell. Her grandma was always telling her to listen to her instincts and they were telling that right now those gears were trouble and that they would somehow have to deal with them as well.

Center:

Fanglongmon frowns as he watches over the little princess, she had escaped into the digital world several times in order to get away from her royal duties and all that platitudes she heard all day long. Renamon had been her silent shadow there towards the end, someone to help her keep her sanity. In this incarnation the princess had been very close to actually killing herself off as she basically had no system of support, as her grandmother couldn't be around all the time. At least she had connected with the child of Courage, though he hadn't expected their souls to call out to each other so quickly or to bond to each other just as quickly.

He was just glad that Courage would stick by her no matter what happened. Fanglongmon knew that the time was coming that the hime would have to deal with the enemies from the past that her mother back then hadn't. Tai would stay by her side and truly help her, unlike those ungrateful bitches that viewed her as a means to an end. A Clockmon in his employ had shown some various paths the future could take. The best ones all hand Tai fighting alongside Serena, though Tai looked different, which made sense. It had been a long time since there had been a virtue knight.

Fanglongmon decided that Tai was definitely worthy of becoming the Courage Knight and standing by Serena's side as she fought.

Yokomon Village:

The well and lake had just been discovered dry and a spurt of flame erupted from the well, Serena and Agumon both barely pull Tai back fast enough. Then Tai pulls out his mini telescope and sees a digimon made entirely of flame running towards the village which he reports to the others. Serena frowns as she listens to what the Yokomon are saying and then she curses, " That gear, it must have hit Meramon. "

Izzy's eyes widen at the implications of that single deduction, " Which means that the gears are capable of changing the personalities and perceptions of digimon that have been infected by them. "

" Precisely, I knew they felt like pure malevolence. " Serena mutters and then she and Tai start to organize an evacuation of the village with the help of the others. Biyomon stayed behind in order to see them all to safety and that was when Meramon arrived at the village. Serena had to give the pink bird props and then the female blonde sees a black blob that looked like a sprouted seed in Meramon's path.

Serena tosses the sling off and leaps off the side of the boat, overtaking Sora whom was running back to her partner. All her years of running track and training under her grandmother paid off as she picks up speed and in a move Tai had helped her master, the slide tackle, grabs the little digimon just before Meramon reaches him/her. Then she immediately goes into a forward somersault and leaps up, her free hand grabbing onto a tree branch above her, " Nyo nyo. " the little one says.

Serena smiles, " You're safe now, little one. "

At the same time Meramon has just backhanded Biyomon and knocks her aside. Sora races over to her partner just as Izzy and Tai attempt to help. " Cross Fire! " Agumon calls out, getting Meramon's attention diverted.

" Super Shocker! " Tentomon adds.

Serena leaps from branch to branch until she's behind Meramon and races over to Tai and Izzy. " That was fantastic, how you pulled off that slide tackle, Serena. " Tai says.

" Tentomon, who did I save? " Serena asks.

" That's Nyokimon, a baby digimon. " Tentomon answers just as Biyomon digivolves up to Birdramon.

" What's a baby digimon doing here where he or she can get hurt? " Serena almost demands.

" That's actually a good question, they're generally in Primary Village under the care of Elecmon. " Tentomon admits just as Birdramon drives the gear out of Meramon.

Serena tunes out for what happens next, if it was really important then Renamon would fill her in. She winces subtly as her adrenaline wears off and Tai was there, placing her arm back in the sling. She was still holding on to Nyokimon with her left arm, cradling the baby digimon. She eats the seeds and then stocks up on them as well, knowing that they needed all the food they could get their hands on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	4. Here Comes Kabuterimon and Togemon

Chapter 4

Tai sighs as he looks over the rest of the group, everyone was asleep except for him and Serena, along with their partners. Nyokimon had apparently adopted Serena as his/her mother and was curled up in her left arm, fast asleep. The brown haired eleven year old walks over to her, " How truly bad is it at home for you, Serena? "

The twelve year old blonde sighs, " If my grandma hadn't sent me here for my birthday we likely would have never met, Tai, I would have finally succeeded in ending my own life. I've tried numerous things but I always was healed up by morning. I started the attempts when I was six. "

" You feel that unloved and unwelcome? " Tai murmurs.

Serena looks at him, " I do, Molly does her best, she knows something's wrong, but I won't tell her. I won't completely ruin her innocence. "

" Serena, you have to reach out and make more friends. " Tai says.

Serena snorts, " I used to try, believe me, I did. Kids are cruel, Tai, I was accused of being a foreigner because of my hair until I found out I had a really ancient ancestor that had blonde hair, proving I'm completely Japanese. "

Tai winces, gaijin kids had it really rough. He, at least, made sure to be nice to them. Times were changing and the traditionalists refused to accept this. At least Kari could think for herself and Tai was grateful for that, " You have me now, Serena, and I bet you have that little Nyokimon as well. "

Serena sighs, " I know, now, let's try cooking those seeds and see what happens. "

The others woke one by one as they could smell the seeds cooking. Tai and Serena were just making small talk by now. Tai knew she wouldn't want any of the others to hear anything like they had been talking about earlier and he respected that. She didn't trust them enough yet and now he was beginning to truly understand why she didn't. She had been burned too many times, he had just come up to, well, sat by her on the bus to camp and woke her up, and started getting to know her. He hadn't cared about her looks, she had understood what his goggles meant to him as well.

Once they've eaten and stocked up on even more seeds they head out, sometime later they take a break and Izzy tries to get his computer up and running. Serena hands Nyokimon to Renamon and grabs Tai before he can try and whack Izzy's computer before dragging him off to look around the area. Renamon smiles at this, and looks down at the little one in her arms, she couldn't blame Serena for saving the fresh level digimon. What Nyokimon was doing outside of Primary Village was any digimon's guess.

" Why'd you stop me, Serena? "

" Izzy's computer is to him like your goggles are to you, Tai. " Serena says softly.

Tai's brown eyes widen at this, he hadn't thought of it like that before. Izzy's laptop was his treasure like his goggles were to him. He pulls out his mini telescope and then calls the others over as he had spotted a factory. Serena rolls her eyes, " Try not to get either one of us killed this time. "

" You're the one that saved Nyokimon. "

" Nyokimon's a baby, defenseless. " Serena fires back.

Devimon's Lair:

The evil fallen angel champion level digimon snarls as he watches over the children. That girl had saved a Nyokimon without a bit of fear for herself. Oh yes, the blonde human girl and the male with the Agumon had to go. The question was how to go about it. Ogremon was driven off by their partners relatively easily. Whom could he send after them, that was the question, wasn't it. Plus, Renamon was basically a vixen kunoichi, making her extremely hard to beat, and the girl could defend herself too, even though she was currently injured.

Factory:

Serena rolls her eyes as she listens to Joe complain about just about everything, " Joe, we're all nervous, but talking all the time could attract danger to us. " Serena points out.

Joe blanches at this, he hadn't thought of that. He was supposed to be the one taking care of everyone and yet Serena had pointed out a major key to their continued safety just now. Joe was one of the oldest there, he had no idea Serena was already twelve, Joe was two weeks away from his twelfth birthday. The blonde had Nyokimon cradled in the crook off her left arm again and Renamon helped her feed the baby digimon. She curses when Andromon attacks them after being freed. Then her eyes narrow, " Remember when Meramon went nuts due to a Black Gear? "

" Dammit, Andromon has one in him somewhere, doesn't he? " Tai asks as they run.

Serena passes Nyokimon to Tai just before the lights go out and calls upon her spiritual energy, shaping it into a ball and tossing it up before leading the way. Sora and the others are all impressed by this. She hurtles the ball backwards with a thought when the lights come back on. Tai sees a crane and jumps down, managing to knock Andromon aside. The others follow him and he calls out for Matt and the others to run when they come into sight. Andromon then dropped down from above them and in between the two groups of kids. " Renamon. "

The vixen vanishes and reappears at her partner's side with TK. Matt's relief could be visibly seen at this. The vixen sets TK down and then turns to Andromon, " We need to discover where that gear is located within him so we can set about removing it. " Renamon says.

" Wait, he has a Black Gear in him. " Matt calls out incredulously.

" Yeah, because apparently he normally doesn't act like this according to the digimon. " Sora calls back.

Tai is busy analyzing the current situation, " Agumon digivolve to… Greymon. "

" Renamon digivolve to… Youkomon. "

" Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon! "

" Jaenryu! " Youkomon calls out, attacking. This attack manifests as a blazing red dragon from Youkomon's tails and generally burns the opponent to cinders.

While the three champions hold off Andromon Izzy is busy thinking, when Tentomon speaks up, " Izzy, try that program again, it may just be the key to my digivolving. "

With Kabuterimon's arrival in the battle they managed to drive the gear out of Andromon and he helps them by providing them with a way to leave, which involved going down to the sewers. Tai passes Nyokimon to Renamon, as the vixen would be able to leap down. Serena only had one good arm so she didn't dare jump down. She was the second to go down, Tai had gone first so he could catch her if necessary. Everyone else went before Mimi and it took her four minutes to work up enough courage to drop into a sewer.

Serena sighs at this, hopefully Palmon would be able to get Mimi to see that materialistic things just wasn't the way to go. Renamon hands Nyokimon back to her and they set off, Serena dragging Tai off ahead when Izzy sees if he can get Patamon to digivolve like he did his own partner. This meant Agumon came with them. Sora was impressed with how Serena was able to keep Tai from making an idiot of himself for the most part. It bugged her somewhat how close the pair of them were getting, but then again Tai seemed to be the only one that interacted with her favorably at camp too. Her cabin mates treated her horribly, Sora knew this for a fact and only left her alone when she was with Tai.

Some of it was the fact that she looked like a gaijin, a foreigner, but Tai had never cared about that one bit. He judged a person on their merits not their looks. She had also seen that Tai was careful about what he asked her in front of them, he was doing his best to gain her trust and not betray it. The blonde was mostly closed off, worse than Matt was, actually, and she only opened up with Tai, Agumon, and Renamon, though she was nicer in general to TK.

The digimon start singing and Serena focuses on Nyokimon, trusting in Tai enough to keep her from walking into or off of anything. Tai was careful to keep her directed properly. It was discussion on what they missed from home that brought the other kids all up short with Serena's answer, " I miss the Crown Game Center and OSA-P Jewelry, because at least at those two places, I'm wanted. "

The others were horrified by the revelation that she didn't even miss her parents. She talked about her paternal grandmother with love in her voice, but she had never mentioned her parents or if she had any siblings. Even Mimi was horrorstruck by what that implied about Serena's life back in their world. She didn't really have anything that she truly missed. Except maybe for her grandmother as far as the other kids knew. " Hey, Tsukino, you have any siblings at all? " Matt asks her.

" Not that it's any of your business, Ishida, but I have a little brother. Treasure TK, he's a gem, Sammy's been raised to treat me like garbage. I've actually contemplated killing him after all. Then I decide the gaki's not worth it. " Serena answers.

Tai winces, talking about her family was hurting her. " What are some of the things you like to do with your best friend? "

Serena blinks and then looks at him gratefully, he was changing the direction of the conversation because she was feeling uncomfortable, " Oh, mall trawling, ogling the jewelry her mom has for sale, and chilling at Crown. "

That was when a horrendous stench made itself known to all of them and they take off running from the Numemon. TK finds them a side tunnel and they all celebrate when they reach the surface and sunlight, which drove the Numemon off. Serena and Tai take the time to pass out some granola bars and to feed the baby digimon with them. Then they keep walking and find some vending machines, Serena rolls her eyes as she listens to the others go on and on about them. Then Mimi decides to check them out. This lead to her getting asked out by a Numemon, her turning him down, insulting him, and then all of them having to run from the Numemon. Matt suggests they split up and she stays with Tai, then she motions for them to climb up into a tree.

They were just in time as Monzaemon walked by and he wasn't acting like the friendly guy he normally did either. The pair in the trees, along with the digimon all groan silently, another Black Gear. They settle in the trees for the moment, though Renamon would scout out the situation every so often, letting them know when they could meet up with the others again. It was at this time that Nyokimon digivolved to Yokomon and they learned the little one was male. This meant he could become Falcomon or Mushroomon. Mushroomon happened to be a Virus type but that wouldn't matter to Tai and Serena.

The little guy actually saw them as parents. Half an hour later Renamon gives the all clear and takes Yokomon back down to the ground while Serena and Tai jump down along with Agumon. Then they head in to Toy Town where they learn that Palmon had digivolved to Togemon to save everyone. Monzaemon then gives them a real heart hug.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	5. Ikkakumon Cometh Devimon Plotting

Chapter 5

Tai rolls his shoulders as they continue on, soon it started getting colder and Serena unzips her backpack tossing a blue hoody to Matt, green to Mimi, gray to Joe, purple to Izzy, orange went back to Tai, Sora got red, and TK got yellow. She also tossed them matching hats, gloves, and scarves before Tai helps her get her silver gear on and then she zips the backpack up again. Renamon was holding Yokomon, sharing her body heat. Mimi smiles, " I love your grandma, Serena. "

" Like I said, she packed for just about every situation she could think of. "

" Why give us these specific colors? " Matt asks her.

" They just seemed to suit you all. " Serena responds, shrugging.

They hand back the gear when they reach the hot spring and Serena looks at Joe, " I highly doubt there are any other people here, Joe. This is fucking survival right now. You can't keep all your damn morals intact. " Serena tells him sharply.

Joe blinks at her harsh way of telling him they had to do what they had to do. Soon Sora is frying up eggs and Serena reaches into her backpack for salt, pepper, paprika, garlic, and ketchup. " Garlic in my eggs, please, Sora. "

The others stare at the spices and condiment, " Remind me to send my gratitude to your grandmother. " Izzy says once they're all eating.

The others all seconded that motion and Tai is the one feeding Yokomon. The little guy may be an in-training digimon but he didn't have any hands at the moment. Serena was highly annoyed with only having one arm at the moment, though come the end of the day the sling could finally go, which she was grateful for.

Infinity Mountain:

Devimon was still contemplating the problem of which digimon to send after the blonde girl and the boy with the Agumon. They were becoming a pain, not to mention that they had managed to elude Monzaemon easily enough. The girl may just figure out how to destroy the Black Gears soon, how to drive them out of a digimon without having to fight them. Then he smiles maliciously, he had found the perfect digimon, Sandiramon.

Hot Spring:

Serena shivers suddenly, " Renamon, stay alert, I think Mr. Big and Bad has figured out his next move. "

Tai groans at this, " Why is it he fears our development more than that of the others anyhow? "

" Wish I knew, Tai, I really do. "

Renamon leaves to scout the area immediately, there was an ill wind blowing at the moment. When Matt and Tai start to argue about their next course of action the female blonde rolls her eyes, " We need the higher terrain, it'll give us an advantage in combat. Ishida, like I said to Joe earlier, this is about our fucking survival, so get whatever stick is shoved up your ass out of it now! " Serena snaps.

Sora and Mimi snicker at this while Matt gapes at her, his jaw working uselessly. Tai grins, " However, we need to find an easily defensible camp for tonight if Big and Bad is coming after us soon, Tai. "

" Got it, I kinda figured that anyhow, I wasn't planning on going up the mountain tonight, I wanted to do it in the morning. " Tai tells her.

Matt's blue eyes widen at this and Sora laughs, " Tai is a helluva lot better at this than you think. He is the captain of our soccer team after all. " Sora tells Matt.

The older blonde sibling just groans at this news, how was he supposed to know that such an impulsive individual was such a good planner. An hour and a half after everyone has fallen asleep, Serena has taken the first watch and Renamon sounds the alarm. Serena wakes Tai and Agumon before waking Biyomon to take over the watch. The pair head out, Yokomon was curled up with TK for the moment. Serena's digivice starts to react and the girl speeds up, grinning when she can lose the sling, she shoves it into a pocket for the moment and they arrive to see Youkomon fighting a Cherrymon.

Tai's digivice reacts as well and Agumon digivolves to Greymon. The pair find their work cut out for them with Cherrymon. Serena shoves Tai out of the way of another attack and this time she was able to get herself out of the way as well. While this is going on Joe has decided to climb the mountain by himself. Gomamon follows after him, since as his partner it was his job to protect him.

Youkomon grunts as she gets batted aside while Greymon slams his tail into Cherrymon before backing away, " Jaenryu! " Youkomon calls out.

" Nova Blast! "

Cherrymon hurtles backwards and wilts, " You may have driven me off this time, but I will return. "

Tai and Serena, along with their partners return just in time to find out Joe was missing. Serena groans and hops onto her partner, " TK, watch over Yokomon for me. "

TK nods at this and Serena goes with Sora to get the second eldest child of the group while Tai and Agumon remain behind. The others eat quickly and then follow them. They knew they had to stay together and Serena was not above telling them the truth about a situation bluntly, as Matt and Joe had both learned the hard way, Matt more so. Mimi looks at the older male blonde, " Serena has a point, Matt, most of the time you're just arguing with Tai for the sake of arguing. Tai generally has good ideas and yet you seem to think that your way is the only way. "

Matt blinks at this even as they head out to catch up with Serena and Sora. Matt was astonished that the bubbly brunette had actually told him off politely. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but she did have a point, and then Serena's telling off of him, that one still hurt a little bit. By the time they reach Serena, Sora, and Joe they have already dealt with a Unimon with a Black Gear in him, Gomamon had digivolved and then Serena stiffens, jumping off of her partner. Youkomon caught on quickly and turns to face…Leomon. Serena groans, " Not another digimon controlled by those damn gears. I swear if I find the idiot whom is using these gears like this I am going to make him hurt, badly! "

Infinity Mountain, Devimon's Castle:

The fallen angel smirks maliciously, those foolish children thought that Cherrymon had been their next opponent, they had failed to realize that Cherrymon had just seen an opportunity and took it. Sandiramon was still awaiting the right moment to attack them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon!


	6. Freeing Leomon Miracles in Trouble

Chapter 6

Serena, by mere chance ends up pointing her digivice at Leomon. The digivice comes to life and Leomon starts screaming. The blonde female smirks and presses her advantage. Tai grins and was right at her side in mere moments, so their digivices had the capability of pushing out and destroying the Black Gears. This fight just turned in their favor. They could destroy the Black Gears this way and their digimon wouldn't have to work so hard.

Izzy was the next one to catch on to this fact and soon the three digivices have freed Leomon from the control Devimon had over him. The lion digimon was quick to lead them to a safe place, they had freed him from Devimon's control and he would repay that debt. Serena and Tai were quick to follow him and the others followed their lead.

Center:

Fanglongmon smirks, maybe that would put that uppity fallen angel in his place. Serena was one of his chosen, and the ones he chose tended to be more intuitive because they had lived much harder lives than the ones Azulongmon chose, though young Tai, bearer of Courage, was a good match for her. They would be able to save the Digital World and rally the others around them as well, though first Tai needed to get Serena to open up more first. The Light and Darkness Dragon understood why Serena was the way she was. She had very few people she could trust.

It would be very hard for someone to breach those barriers that wasn't Tai, Yokomon, Renamon, or Agumon. TK was sitting better than the others in that regard, he had no hidden agendas, plus he genuinely saw her as an older sister. Serena's empathy let her know this and she was nicer to him. His brother on the other hand was going to get either Tenacity or Courage to beat him into the ground soon. Serena had very little patience for stupidity. She had already started working on Reliability, which was a good thing.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto frowns as she can find no trace of the hime on Earth. Where was she? She hadn't been killed by her parents, had she? " Fear not, daughter dearest, she is safe. "

" Mother, I don't understand. "

" Trista, lock down the gates, now. " Aurista, Queen of Pluto demands.

Once that has been done Aurista looks at her daughter, " You need to decide where your loyalties truly lie, dear daughter, with the hime or the queen. "

Trista's eyebrows snap together, " Is it truly that important? "

" I cannot tell you anything else unless your true loyalties lay with the hime and only the hime. The Queen cannot be trusted, especially not with the hime's well-being, as you damn well know. "

Trista winces, oh she knew it all right. The queen's magic kept making it so no one could remove her from Ikkuko and Kenji's custody, she'd seen the numerous suicide attempts, the street fighting, she'd seen it all. The hime basically had no support system and it pissed her off, it was her job to protect the hime, not watch her suffer, " I, Princess Trista of Pluto, Sailor Pluto, Keeper of Time/Space, Protector of the Gate of time, do hereby swear my undying loyalty to Crown Princess Serenity the V of the Moon and Silver Millennium, Heiress to the throne of Cosmos, and Shinimegami, in this and any other life, so mote it be! "

" Very nicely done, dear daughter. Lord Fanglongmon has called on the hime as one of his chosen children, the Child of Tenacity and she is Soul Bonded with the Child of Courage. "

" She was truly that at risk? " Trista asks.

" Yes, because Serenity wants her weak and reliant upon Endymion and the Inner Court. Jupiter was the only one that could be trusted back during the Silver Millennium, I don't know if that still stands or not. Saturn will always be loyal to her, but you need to deal with the whole possessed by Mistress Nine thing, soon. She will need Saturn at her side. " Aurista points out.

Moon:

While the Plutonian royals are plotting Queen Serenity the IV of the Moon and Silver Millennium is cursing, where was her damnable daughter. The girl could not be allowed to gain a backbone, an independent streak, otherwise all of her carefully laid plans would fall apart. Above her Queen Artemis I and Lady Cosmos I shakes her head as she observes her descendant, where the hell had this insanity cropped up from, this greed and lust for power?

Why the hell had she been allowed to… son of a bitch, she'd been too early into her pregnancy with the princess and that was why the Crescent Moon Wand and Queen Sera's silver crystal had reacted favorably to her. She'd have to see about getting that changed before it became an issue again.

Earth:

Motomiya Daisuke, name preference being Davis, sighs unhappily, why the hell hadn't he been allowed to go to camp with Tai? He'd been good, but it wasn't good enough for his family, it never was. The eight year old sighs wearily, looking at the knife he held in his hands, if his family didn't want him around then he'd give them that, give them what they wanted, him no longer around. His coffee colored eyes showing more misery than any eight year old should ever know, just as the knife touches his skin a flash of light occurs and a white rectangular shaped device with a green screen can be seen in front of him.

His coffee eyes take in the device before him and then he shrugs before starting to apply pressure to the blade on his wrist, just as he slashes his left wrist the device glows, taking him with it.

Center:

Fanglongmon curses as the holder of Miracles is transported into the Digital World, he would need to be found fast, or he would still die. Miracles was needed, he couldn't die yet. Why the hell had he been pushed that far?

Digiworld:

Blood is pooling around the prone Motomiya Daisuke, he had long since lost consciousness. It was at about this time that his partner, Veemon, and a friend of Veemon's Cutemon find the eight year old. Cutemon wasted no time in healing the boy. Veemon had known his partner was miserable but not to this extent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: I honestly didn't intend to put the Davis parts in, but from here on out Adventure will be somewhat AU. It will still follow the same time line but events may be the same or different, you have been warned.


	7. Finding Miracles' Truth

Chapter 7

Digital World:

Veemon watches over his young partner, worry filling his every feature. Cutemon had barely been able to heal him. In fact Cutemon was passed out beside young Daisuke because of how much power had been needed to heal the burgundy haired child. Veemon knew any child Lord Fanglongmon chose would end up being at risk in some way but he had honestly never thought things for his partner would come to this point so quickly.

Coffee eyes slit open even as a moan escapes the owner of those eyes, " No, why am I still alive? "

Veemon felt his heart break right then, his partner had truly given up on life. What had been done to him to break him like this? " You're needed, Daisuke. "

Coffee eyes track over to see crimson eyes belonging to a small blue dragon type creature with a yellow V on his or her forehead. " No, I'm not. If my own family hates me then why should I even bother to stay in the world of the living? I'm constantly told I'm a bother, my own mother told me that she wishes I'd never been born. "

Center:

Fanglongmon curses as he watches the scene unfold, Miracles wouldn't be able to go back home. He'd have to call in a favor to the Plutonian Queen. If Miracles went back to his family he'd just try to kill himself again. He'd seen Cutemon collapse from healing the child. This could not be happening, but it was. Miracles own family had proven that they didn't want him. Had made him feel so unwanted that he had decided to kill himself to make them happy.

Cave:

Serena sits back as she thinks over everything Leomon had told them. The main problem on this island was Devimon, a fallen angel digimon and he was also the one using the Black Gears. The blonde swore she'd make him pay for what he had been doing, but first they all needed rest. Still, she felt restless, like there was something she needed to be doing. Gabumon had the first watch that night. Tai watches the female blonde, she wasn't the only one feeling restless. Something was telling Tai he needed to be somewhere, immediately, but with Devimon after him, what the hell could he do?

" Go, I'll distract fallen angel boy with Renamon. " Serena says softly, " I'm the best choice as I'm a trained demon hunter. "

" Just come back alive, Serena. "

" You too, Tai. "

Tai, Serena, and their partners sneak out of the cave and go their separate ways. Tai was letting his instincts lead him straight to where he needed to be. Unknown to him his instincts were taking him to the boy he considered a little brother, Motomiya Daisuke. If Tai had even suspected how bad things were truly for Daisuke in his own home there was no way in hell he would have left him behind. Of course, sneaking him to camp would have been next to impossible but Tai probably would have found a way to do so if it meant keeping Daisuke safe, from his own thoughts and emotions as well as his family.

Serena and Renamon make their way to where they can cause a major distraction for Devimon, Renamon digivolves and Serena goes all out with her spiritual attacks, just making a major racket. Serena loved it when she could just destroy things and she and Youkomon made sure to keep Devimon's attention on them while Tai did whatever it was he needed to do.

Back with Tai he had found a small burgundy haired boy curled up with a small blue dragon and a pink digimon that looked somewhat like a rabbit. It was the angry red line on the boy's left wrist that caught Tai's attention, " Oh, Daisuke, why didn't you tell me things were that bad, but how did you even get here to Digiworld to begin with? Tai murmurs, picking the sleeping boy up.

Coffee eyes slit open, " Tai-nii? "

" Hey, Daisuke, we're gonna need to talk about why your left wrist looks like it does soon enough, but right now, what you need to know is that we're in a different world and we've most likely been tasked with saving the Digital World. It's not just me here though, you remember Sora and Izzy, right? "

" Izzy I kinda 'member. Sora plays soccer with you, right, Tai-nii? "

" That's right, Daisuke, There are others besides them here, but you'll be meeting Serena first. I think you two will actually get along quite well. " By this time Agumon has woken up Veemon and the blue dragon carries Cutemon as they walk along. Tai wasn't surprised Serena met up with them before the cave, she takes one look at Daisuke's wrist and reaches into her backpack for black wristbands before putting them on the younger boy.

" You must be Serena. " Daisuke mutters and in Tai's arms he goes back to sleep quite readily.

" His home life is like mine then. Digiworld may have called him here to save him. " Serena murmurs and they slip back in past Gabumon. Serena curls up near Tai in order to sleep and the eleven year old settles himself down and covers all three of them with the blanket Serena had gotten out. Veemon settles Cutemon near the fire and then curls up near his partner.

The others were up well before their leader and might as well be vice leader the next morning and it was Sora whom spotted Daisuke curled up in Tai's arms. Izzy was the next to see the burgundy haired boy, " When did Daisuke get here? "

" Don't know, but I do know Tai is the only one Daisuke will even cuddle up to like that. He avoids his own older sister like the plague. " Sora admits. None of the children were too surprised to see their leaders curled up together. They all knew Serena only opened up to Tai, Renamon, Agumon, and little Yokomon. She was kind to TK, then again TK was too young to have hidden agendas. They still remembered the fact that she missed places from back home and not people. At least not people she had specified, she had actively thought about killing her little brother before deciding he's not worth it.

No one should even contemplate things like that and then there was the mystery of how Daisuke had even gotten to the Digital World. Of course, even if Tai did suspect something he wouldn't tell them as he viewed Davis as another sibling, the little brother he didn't have. He would never betray that trust.

Time Gates:

The mother and daughter duo had heard Lord Fanglongmon's story and were checking out Daisuke's life through the Time Gates. The Plutonian royals were horrified by what they saw, oh, they never hurt him physically but they had systematically destroyed his psyche with what they had done to him with their cruel and callous words, " Stay here, make sure I can get back in, I'm going to have to call in some favors in order to get Daisuke out of this toxic environment. No child should suffer like that, and to think he was killing himself to make them happy, that's what's truly sad. "

Trista was infuriated at this turn of events but she halts her mother as she looks further back and the true horror of the events around Daisuke's life are revealed. Aurista is stunned when she sees plainly Tsukino Ikkuko give birth to two boys. " You know what, I'm taping this and telling Umika. She can do much worse than either of us can. Ikkuko and Kenji gave up one of their sons simply because of his hair color. "

" Just think of what the hime will do when she learns the full truth about everything that has gone on in this life. "

Aurista blanches, Senshi Moon would go on a rampage the likes of which hadn't been seen in quite some time. " Damnation, what the hell have the Moirae wrought and on Japanese soil as well? "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	8. Umika's On the Warpath, Separation

Chapter 8

Juuban:

Tsukino Umika had just gotten finished watching a certain video and her left eyebrow starts twitching, if any of her closest friends would be nearby they would be diving for cover as Umika's temper was about to break like a Tsunami over her baka of a son, bitch of a daughter-in-law, and hell spawn of a grandson. Sammy had a twin and they had given him up merely because he had burgundy hair. The Tsukino family matriarch stands up and heads for the door to her room, " KENJI, IKKUKO, YOU HAD BEST BE IN THE LIVING ROOM BY THE TIME I GET THERE OR YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES! "

Ikkuko and Kenji scramble to the living room, neither one of them willing to risk pissing Umika off any more than she already was and they didn't even know what had set her off. Kenji gulps when his mother comes into sight, " You two are deplorable excuses for human beings, for parents! Oh, I suspect how you treat my heiress, you spineless cowards. I'm talking about Sammy's twin. Giving him up merely because he had burgundy hair! I will be filing for custody of Serena and your other son. Quite frankly Sammy is a damned brat that needs to be taken down several pegs. "

" That thing should never have been born! " Ikkuko snaps.

Umika throws a ball of spirit energy at her daughter-in-law, " I want you, Sammy, and Kenji out of this house. I am taking it back as I do own it. Serena and my newly discovered grandson will live here. I don't give a flying fuck where you three live. You have a week to get your clothes and possessions out, the furniture stays. "

Kenji and Ikkuko gulp before scrambling to obey, Kenji immediately set about apartment hunting, as he knew he had to so they would have a roof over their heads. Umika makes a copy of the video she had watched and calls in several favors, no way in hell was she going to allow her grandson to remain in an abusive home if she could help it. She would raise her grandchildren, seeing as how those that were supposed to couldn't. Umika just couldn't believe her son and daughter-in-law would be so shallow as to get rid of their one son due to his hair color. That was not how she raised her son.

The Tsukino matriarch was still pissed off though she had already gotten the paperwork pushed through naming her guardian to Serena and Davis, though her instincts were telling her that Davis needed to stay in Odaiba. Maybe she'd keep the house in Juuban and they could all live in Odaiba. Of course, she'd make sure that dear Molly was still able to come visit, maybe pay for both her and Serena to take some sort of lessons together. She had learned Davis loved soccer, so she would make sure he'd be able to continue to play the game that he loved.

Meanwhile, she needed to visit those damnable Motomiyas as well for daring to belittle her grandbaby like that. Let it be said that no one ever got in Umika Tsukino nee Albarn's way when it came to protecting her family. Oh, there would be hell to pay once she got ahold of those idiotic Motomiyas, hell, they'd be lucky if they didn't end up in jail, being a semi-retired demon hunter for the Emperor meant that she had some pretty powerful connections.

Digiworld, Cave:

Davis kept very quiet upon waking up, eating, and being introduced to the others. Veemon and Lunamon stuck close to him while he stayed close to Tai. All Tai had to do was send a glare someone's way when they were about to ask why he, Davis, was there or how he got there. Renamon had been talking quietly with Veemon so she knew that Davis was one of lord Fanglongmon's chosen children and he had been brought to Digiworld to save his very life. No one questioned his wrist bands, though Serena had made sure to look him over before letting him meet the others. TK sensed that he couldn't approach Davis just yet and was the only one that hadn't wanted to question why he was there. Leomon, too, suspected why and how Davis had ended up in Digiworld but said nothing, knowing it wasn't his business.

They instead shifted their focus on how to take down Devimon. Of course, Renamon took Veemon, Cutemon, and Davis along with Patamon and TK off to train. Tai and Serena both resolving to fill the younger ones in one what they had missed because it would take everyone to resolve this mess they currently found themselves embroiled in. They weren't going to try and shield the younger ones from the harshness of reality. The sooner they learned that life was full of hard knocks the better. Children could not be shielded for all of their lives, they had to be shown how cold and cruel the world could be.

Finally it was decided that Tentomon and Renamon would scout out the situation before they made any further plans. When Renamon returns with the others for lunch Tai and Serena fill those that had missed the planning session in on what had been discussed, Serena sending Matt her Shut-up-or-I-will-make-you-pay look quelling his protest before it even left his lips. TK did not need coddling in Serena's opinion. Hell, she was teaching him how to access his spirit energy so he could at least defend himself and sense out his surroundings for trouble. Patamon and Veemon both accessed their champion forms through Renamon's training. This meant that every rookie there could go up to champion now and Davis and Veemon had only been a part of the team for not even a day. Yokomon still hadn't accessed his rookie form yet but he was a growing boy.

Devimon's Lair:

The evil angel looks around himself, wondering where those children were hiding. The girl had raised a ruckus earlier but that was it. They had gone silent and he didn't like that. It meant that they were scheming and they had Leomon with them. How that girl had stumbled upon another use of the Digivices they all had he didn't know. All he knew was that the boy with the Agumon and the blonde girl with the Renamon needed to be eliminated before they became a problem later on down the road.

" Woodmon, Monochromon, Drimogemon, go find those children, immediately. They must be eliminated! " Devimon shouts it out.

Cave:

Twenty minutes later the ground under the children starts shaking. Davis and Serena were quick to grab on to Tai while Serena also kept a firm hold on Yokomon while Agumon was holding on tightly to Tai, Renamon to Serena, and Veemon and Cutemon to Davis. The Drimogemon had found them and had congregated under them before creating a massive quake, causing the children to all fall in different directions. Tai, Serena, Davis, and their digimon end up trapped in the cave while the others end up on pieces of File Island that broke up. Joe and Sora plus their partners ended up together while Izzy, Mimi, and their partners end up together too. Matt ends up alone with Gabumon, same as TK with Patamon. They had been separated, though Leomon was with TK as well.

The ball was now in Devimon's court, making things that much harder for the children. Their only hope lie in the fact that Tai and Serena had ended up together. Perhaps the two of them, along with the others with them would be able to find some way to reunite them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
